Total Drama Chaotic
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Welcome to the hippest new reality television show, Total Drama Island! But in this reality, there's a bit of a twist. Just how far will the changes go? Find out right here and now, on... Total... Drama... Chaotic!


_**Okay everyone, here's my attempt at a crossover between Chaotic and Total Drama. Go easy if you don't like it, okay? And if some of the characters seem out of character for any reason, it's all for the sake of the plot. Also, I just want to give a big shout-out to KuronoDono12 and Bombertank, as their own stories were my inspiration to write this one. I asked Bombertank if I could use his design descriptions for the campers, but he never got back to me, so I just described them as best I could. Hope you don't mind.**_

* * *

_***I don't own Chaotic, or Total Drama!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Maxxor attacks Proboscar!" = Regular Speech

_'Song of Geonova!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Flux Bauble, do your stuff!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"MajorTom, it is your attack. Activate the Location Randomizer." = Drome Master Speaking**_

* * *

We arrive on scene at what looks like an island summer camp in the middle of nowhere, which actually has more significance than many might realize. Suddenly, a man who looks to be in his early twenties popped up in front of the camera with a grin on his face. He's about average height with neck length, wind blown light black hair, tan skin, and black eyes, and wears a gray blue shirt, khaki cargo pants, and a pair of sneakers.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario. I'm your host Chris Mclean. Dropping season one of the hottest new television show, right now!"

Chris arrives at a dock and starts walking down it as he explains the finer workings of the show.

"Here's the deal, twenty three campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame. Take a ride on the Loser Boat, and leave Total Drama Island, for good."

The scene shifts to what looks like a campfire pit with enough stumps to sit eleven people.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris said.

The camera pans down to reveal three sticks that each have a single marshmallow stuck to it. Chris picked one up and ate the marshmallow before throwing the stick away. Likely into the fire pit to be used later as tinder for the fire.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week." Chris further explained as he held up a small set of magazines with his face on the covers and a small treasure chest filled with gold and jewels.

"To survive, the campers will have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food…"

The camera shows the aforementioned flies, an angry bear, and a bowl of mealworms before returning to the docks to show Chris grinning like a madman. And why wouldn't he be? He's literally getting paid to torment these campers as much as possible while putting them through some of the most grueling challenges he can think of! It's a dream come true for any sadistic TV show host out there!

"AND each other."

Next, we see several cameras placed all over the island in some of the wackiest, and in some cases most inconspicuous of places. These places include, but are not limited to, a nest of birds, and the top of a totem pole.

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" Chris finished dramatically as the screen faded to black.

* * *

_**Opening Music**_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_**Ending Music Whistling Tune**_

* * *

_**Meet the Campers!**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Greeted Chris. "Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them that they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T. , that's probably why."

A boat just pulled up to reveal the first competitor. A teenage girl with brown hair done in a high ponytail, pale skin, glasses, and dental braces. Her outfit consists of a pair of pink pants, white sneakers, a dark green shirt that's tied higher on her left hip with a pale green vest over it, and an assortment of buttons pinned on her shirt. She's not by any means fat, but she is a little on the pudgy side. And she's also a little bit short for her age, barely reaching Chris's neck in height. In her excitement, she ran down the dock to greet her host.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris greeted.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth said as she hugged the show's host. "Wow… you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh… thanks." Chris replied.

It's a closely guarded secret of his, but he's sensitive about his height. Doesn't like to talk about it.

The next camper to arrive was a young man who appears to be of African descent, which you can easily tell due to his dark skin color. He has a beard and really short hair, both of which are dark brown to the point of being almost black. His build is strong and high in muscle mass to the point of appearing buff, which suggests that he plays sports or at least works out. He wears a white cap, a green shirt with a red-orange D on the front over a white undershirt, a pair of gray shorts, and sandals.

The kid began to walk down the pier as he carried two large bags that are his suitcases.

"D.J!" Christ greeted.

"Yo, Chris Mclean! How's it goin'?" D.J said, high fiving Chris before he got a good look at the camp. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa." Chris replied.

The young man just walked over to where Beth was standing while steaming over the fact that he was stuck at a place like this. Still, he wasn't too ticked off by it. He always enjoyed nature, and this seems like a good place to get in touch with it. Still, he couldn't help but steam a bit over being lied to like that.

"Humph, looked a LOT different on the application form." D.J muttered to himself.

Gwen is an obviously goth young woman. You can tell because of her dark themed clothing, pale skin complexion, and the color of her makeup. Her black hair has some blueish green streaks dyed into it, and she's wearing the same color lipstick. Her outfit consists of a corset with sleeves that are light blue at the top and green all the way past her elbows, a black choker, a short skirt with a patchwork look, teal hose (or are those just really long socks?), and black, knee-high platform boots.

"Hey, Gwen."

The girl just glared in Chris's direction before taking a look around. She could not believe that she had to stay here of all places.

"You mean we're staying HERE?" Gwen asked.

"No, YOU'RE staying here." Chris elaborated with a grin. "My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way."

"I did NOT sign up for this." Gwen protested.

"Actually, you did." Chris fired back, holding up the girl's contract.

Gwen continued to glare, and grabbed the contract from the host's hand. She smirked as she tore it to pieces with a surprising amount of strength before tossing them into the water. But Chris had a smirk of his own as he seemed to be unaffected by this turn of events.

"The great thing about lawyers... is they make lots of copies." Chris said, holding up a copy of Gwen's contract.

"I am NOT staying here!" Gwen further protested.

"Cool. I hope you can swim, though, because your ride has just left."

It's true. Gwen's boat was now speeding away from the island without a care in the world. And as if to add insult to injury, the driver honked a very annoying style of horn as he left.

"JERK!" Gwen unknowingly said to the audience.

The next boat to arrive was playing loud party music as the next to arrive was a blonde man with a tan who seemed like the stereotypical party animal. He wears a ten gallon hat, a pink, silk button-up shirt that's unbuttoned, a pair of jean shorts, and sandals. The teen did a couple of flips off the boat and gave a thumbs up to the driver as he tossed him his luggage before speeding off.

"Chris Mclean!" greeted the teen as he and Chris fist bumped. "Sup, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"The Geoff-Ster. Welcome to the island, man!" Chris greeted back, liking this guy's attitude.

"Thanks, man."

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen said.

Much to the confusion of D.J. After all, it's just an honest form of terminology between guys. What's so wrong with that?

As Geoff walked over to the other campers, another boat pulled up prompting Chris to introduce the newest camper.

"Everyone, this is Lindsay."

Lindsay is an attractive young woman with long golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Unlike Gwen, who wears an ensemble of cool colors befitting of a goth, Lindsay's clothing consists of warm colors. The camera pans up to reveal that she's wearing a pair of brown cowboy/cowgirl boots, an orange skirt that almost looks like it's made of dyed bandages due to the texture of the fabric, a sleeveless red shirt with a sleeveless brown vest over it, both of which show off a good amount of cleavage though not enough to be labeled as 'slutty', and a blue headpiece. She's not wearing a lot of makeup, but it's done professionally and is just enough to enhance her own natural beauty.

"Not too shabby." Chris said to the audience.

"Hi!" the girl greeted. "Okay, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris Mclean."

At her confused look and silence, Chris thought he might need to elaborate further. Especially if she really is that ignorant.

"The host of the show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from." Lindsay said as realization dawned on her.

"Uh, yeah."

Chris couldn't help but wonder if this was an act or if she's really that stupid. Was she perhaps dropped on her head as a baby? Or is there perhaps some underlying plan to trick the competition by feigning ignorance? Chris really hopes it's that last one. It's always so entertaining to see the reactions of others when they realize that the ditz is actually far more cunning than she lets on!

Next to arrive is a rather scary looking young woman who, while being beautiful with a model thin figure, doesn't seem the social type. She has long light black hair that reaches almost the small of her back, grey eyes, and naturally pale skin. She wears a maroon tube top that was almost small enough to be considered a sports bra, a pair of short shorts that seem a little too short, and a pair of high heel sandals. She removed her sunglasses to reveal a nasty glare as she took in her surroundings.

"Heather." Chris said as the girl skulked her way to the other campers.

Unfortunately, as she walked towards the other, Beth ran up and began to greet her a little too enthusiastically.

"HI! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks." Beth said.

Unfortunately, due to her braces she ended up sending spittle in Heather's direction, making the obviously popular girl recoil back in disgust. But then again, anyone would if they were talking with someone who's sending spit in their direction just by talking. I know I would.

Suddenly, hardcore rock music started playing, drawing the attention of Chris and the other campers. In entered a young man who seems to be a combination of gothic and punk in nature. He's got green dye in his hair which is styled like a mohawk, and is a living wall of muscle. He wears a spiked black collar around his neck along with multiple piercings in his ears and face, a black T-shirt with a skull on the front over a white, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. He tossed his duffel bag onto the pier and quickly followed with a scowl present on his face.

"Duncan, dude." greeted Chris.

"I don't like surprises." Duncan said, ignoring the greeting.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a hollar any time and have you returned to juvie." Chris said, subtly threatening punk.

Duncan simply sniffed and smirked as he walked down the pier to the other campers.

"Okay, then." he said, not at all phazed by the threat of going back to juvie.

As he walked past Heather, the juvenile delinquent sent her what he thought was a flirtatious look, but was more like a slightly perverted leer as he tried to flirt with her. An attempt at flirting which, may I say, didn't work in the slightest.

"Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead, you skeez." Heather snapped.

As Duncan joined the rest of the campers, Heather stomped her way to her luggage with plans in mind. And by luggage, I mean a bunch of briefcases that likely were filled with nonessentials like make-up and fancy clothing.

"I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here." complained Heather.

But Chris's response to this was to just quietly smirk and hold up a copy of Heather's contract. Ah, the joys of being a reality TV show host. You get to hang people's contracts over their heads and won't feel an ounce of guilt about it. All for the entertainment of others.

Suddenly a horn started honking and the camera panned to show another camper actually water skiing off the back of the boat. A teenage boy with brown hair and tan skin, who is wearing a red warm-up suit and sweatband along with white sneakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris announced.

Tyler waved to everyone in response. Unfortunately for him, this made him lose his balance and start tumbling across the surface of the water before hitting the edge of the pier and being sent flying right into Heather's luggage. The other campers winced and made noises of empathy at how much pain he's in, including phrases like 'That's gotta hurt!' and 'I'd hate to be him right now.'. This not only messed up the bags, but sent one of them into the water while soaking Heather in sea water.

"**Ugh, my shoes!"** Heather shrieked.

"Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris hollered.

Tyler just stuck his hand out from under the mass of bags and gave a thumbs up. Although I'm not sure if this means he's okay or if he's thanking Chris. Probably a combination of the two. D.J and Geoff also gave a thumbs up in response to their fellow guy. As Heather scowled and walked back to her spot, soaking wet and obviously pissed off, Chris just chuckled at her misfortune. Not even a full ten minutes into the show and he's already getting some prime entertainment. But his mirth was cut off when he heard a sigh from behind him.

In enters a rather nerdy looking young man with brick red hair and tan skin with some stubble on his chin that's probably supposed to be a soul patch. He's quite skinny and is wearing a pair of dark green pants, a long sleeve green shirt with what looks like a picture of a burger on the front, thick-rimmed black eyeglasses, and sneakers with really big tongues. For luggage, he has a single briefcase and a musical keyboard.

"Welcome to camp, Harold."

Harold simply looked around for a moment, not saying anything. And if I'm being honest here, the other campers and the host are a little creeped out by the silence.

"What's he looking at?" Beth asked feeling unnerved by Harold's silence.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, the nerd spoke.

"So you mean the show is on this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it." Chris replied.

And Harold's reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills." Harold said whilst giving a fist pump.

As he walked to join the other campers, he missed the obvious shudder from Chris as he didn't understand how someone could be glad to stay at a crummy summer camp like this one. But there was no time to ponder this, as the next contestant was here.

In enters a teenage boy who has a build that shows he's fit, but not to the point of being an athlete. His most unique form of luggage is a guitar case that more than likely holds a guitar. The boy himself has tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. He wears a long-sleeved pale green shirt with a black handprint on the front and green camouflage sleeves, a black belt, black pants, and pale green shoes that are the same shade as his shirt.

"Contestant number nine is Trent." said Chris as he introduced the new camper.

"Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work." greeted Trent as he walked down the dock.

"Hey, thanks, man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said as he and Tyler fist bumped.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week." Beth said as she recalled watching that episode.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold said drawing a few concerned glances his way.

"Me too!" said Lindsay.

"So, this is it?" Trent asked.

As he looked around he mostly noticed the other campers. Heather is still scowling and trying to wring as much water out of her hair as possible, Gwen just looks like she doesn't care, Beth is waving, and Harold has decided that now is a perfect moment to start picking his nose. Which, I gotta say, is totally disgusting to do in general. Especially if you're out in public. Trent just looked on, feeling a little disappointed at the living arrangements.

"Alrighty, then."

Trent picked up his guitar case and went to stand with his fellow campers. As he took a spot next to Gwen, Harold took his finger out of his nose and wiped it on his shirt _**(Totally gross! ...And something a small child would do.)**_. Trent gave Gwen a smile to show he was interested in her, but she totally ignored him. Looks like she doesn't have eyes for our resident musician.

Next to arrive on the island as another yacht pulled up to the dock was a blonde girl with blue eyes and tan skin. Her long hair is pulled into a low ponytail and she gave off a sort of easygoing and relaxed personality. She's wearing a cyan blue hoodie, a pair of blue denim shorts, and a pair of brown sandals. Once she got off the boat, she walked down the dock with a red and orange surfboard and a light blue duffle bag.

"Hey, what's up?" she said in greeting.

"Alright! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!" exclaimed Chris.

"Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey." Duncan said rudely.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." Bridgette said simply.

"We are." Chris said.

Unfortunately, said beach is riddled with all sorts of garbage and pollution, and even a seagull has its neck caught in one of those plastic rings from the six packs of soda that people will often buy. It was quickly washed away by a small wave, but Bridgette sighed in disappointment at the state of things here. She's always felt that it's wrong to abuse the planet like everyone seems to be doing.

"Great." she sighed.

"Alright, that makes…" Chris was cut off when Bridgette accidentally hit him in the head with her surfboard as she walked to the other campers. "Owww, darn it! That hurt!"

"Hey, guys."

"Hey," Geoff moved to Bridgette's other side. "I'm Geoff."

"What's up?" Bridgette asked.

But Harold and Duncan had to duck in order to avoid getting hit by Bridgette's board. It was an accident, but you'd think that someone who's been surfing for so long would know to be more aware of where their board is and who's going to get hit if she moves.

"Dang! Watch the board, man!" snapped Harold.

"Hi! I'm Beth!" greeted the braces-wearing girl.

But this forced Duncan and Harold to dodge again as Bridgette turned to greet the girl. Thankfully for those two, they have quick reflexes or they'd both probably be missing some teeth or bleeding from their noses right now.

"Hey." Bridgette greeted.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?" Heather said as she finished wringing out her hair.

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning." Duncan teased.

"Get bent!" snapped Heather.

Another yacht dropped off one of the other campers. A teenage boy who looks like he doesn't care about anything and seems quite lazy. Maybe a bit condescending. He has brown skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a dull blue collared shirt and red sweater vest over it, a pair of khaki shorts, and sandy brown shoes. At least, I think they're that color. Correct me if I'm wrong.

"Our… next contender is Noah." Chris said as he recovered from his earlier hit to the head.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" Noah asked.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris said with a grin.

The truth of that is that he did get that memo, but he just ignored it up until this point because he didn't want to waste any time reading it.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked as he walked right past Chris without even giving a greeting.

You are very rude, sir!

"No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party." Duncan said with a grin as he popped his knuckles.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original, you do them yourself?" Noah asked.

Duncan's response to this was to pull on Noah's lower lip and take out a needle that's obviously meant for piercings. Noah hasn't even been here for five minutes, and already Duncan doesn't like his attitude. And if I'm being honest here, neither do I.

"Yeah. You want one?" Duncan asked in a threatening manner.

"No thanks, can I have my lip back please." Noah asked, not in the least bit intimidated.

Much to Duncan's disappointment as he let go of Noah's lower lip.

"Thanks."

The next camper to be brought to the island is another girl. She's clearly of the African-American heritage as proven by her dark brown skin and black hair which is tied into a ponytail. As well as her brown eyes. She also has a beauty mark. Her attire consists of a simple beige shirt with a picture of four oranges on the front, a pair of blue jeans, hoop earrings, and sandals. She definitely has curves in all the right places, but the best way for one to describe her would be that she's… extra THICC!

"What's up, y'all? Lashawna's in the house!" she called as her boat pulled up.

Harold gasped upon seeing and hearing this girl.

"Yo, Baby! Hey, how you doin'? How's it goin'?" Leshawna asked as she walked down the pier and gave Chris a high five. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble 'cause I came to win."

As she walked over to the other campers, she stopped to give DJ a high five which the gentle giant was more than happy to oblige.

"Oh, what's up my brother? Gimme some sugar, Baby!" she said to DJ.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Harold said popping up behind Leshawna.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're real big. And loud." Harold commented stupidly.

"What did you say to me?" Leshawna asked with more malice in her voice. "Oh NO you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big, baby!"

Leshawna tried to lunge at the stupid nerd, but was held back by DJ and Bridgette as Harold made some stupid poses which he thought were actual karate moves. The dork obviously doesn't practice real martial arts, otherwise he wouldn't be wasting time and energy on those ridiculous poses.

"Oh yeah, you want sommuh this, well c'mon then!" Leshawna growled.

"Alright campers, settle down!" Chris said as he finally intervened.

As Leshawna stood as far apart from Harold as possible, she fixed her shirt and gave the nerd a slight glare. Which he responded to with a friendly grin, hoping that they could work out their differences after that rough start. Yeah, I don't see that happening.

Not in MY story, it ain't! Okay, enough breaking the fourth wall for now. Let's get back on track.

Another yacht sped off across the water after dropping off two more campers. They're likely really great friends or maybe sisters because they're wearing matching outfits. These outfits consist of a white and dark blue striped top which shows off each girl's midriff, a pair of pink short shorts, and pink high heeled sandals. But while both girls wear pink lipstick and have their hair styled the same, which is in twin pigtails, they both look quite different from each other. One of the girls has chocolate brown skin and a perfect hourglass figure, the other has white skin and is, well… just plain fat. While Leshawna is thicc with two 'c's, which is the good kind of thicc, this other girl is thicc with four, maybe five 'c's. It doesn't complement her outfit very well.

"Ladies. Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks." Chris said as he welcomed the two girls.

The two looked at where Chris was gesturing and saw the rundown summer camp, but they're actually not very disappointed. In fact, they're the opposite of disappointed. They seem to be quite happy about it.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!" exclaimed the African-Amercian girl, now known as Katie.

"Okay, I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" the white girl, Sadie, exclaimed with a squeal of glee.

She and Katie picked up their bags and ran to where the other campers are standing. I gotta say, Chris ain't the only one who's disappointed in their lack of anguish at not staying at some five star resort. But there was no time to dwell on that as the next camper was dropped off. A boy with white skin, brown hair and eyes, wearing a pale green hoodie, a blue beanie, blue jeans, and pale green hiking boots.

"Ezekiel. What's up, man?" Chris said.

Ezekiel looked up at the sky and pointed at something.

"I think I see a bird." he said.

This prompted a few chuckles from some of the guys. But Chris just sighed and put a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. He had a feeling something like this might happen. He just hoped it wouldn't.

"Okay, look dude, I know you don't get out much. Been home schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say too much and try not to get kicked off too early. Okay?" Chris instructed/asked.

"Yes sir." Ezekiel said.

"That's just… wow." said Gwen.

And really, it's all she really could say after an interaction like that one. She's never met anyone that socially awkward before in her whole life. Then again, she doesn't really socialize as much as most other kids her own age do. So what does she know?

The next boat to pull up dropped off another boy competitor. Like Harold, he's a skinny kid who's a little on the short side. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He also has this gap in his top front teeth. He wears a beige polo shirt with a red and blue horizontal stripes, blue jeans, and gray boots. He projected an air of being cool, or what he thinks is being cool.

"Cody! The Cod-ster! The Cod-Meister!" Chris greeted.

He and Cody shared a high five as Cody strut his stuff down the dock to the other campers.

"Dude, psyched to be here, man! I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!" he said 'smoothly'.

"Save it, short stuff." Leshawna said as Cody was about to speak to her.

Next to arrive on the island is a very scary looking girl. She has a toned, curvy body, but her larger than normal biceps that are obviously from weight lifting are a bit of a put off for most guys. She has medium length black hair that's done in a ponytail, a unibrow, tan skin, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark. She wears a blue shirt, dark blue shorts, sneakers, and no makeup.

"Eva. Nice. Glad you could make it." said Chris.

Eva walked over to the other campers and stood between next to Cody. The geek tried to make conversation, only for the brutish girl to drop her bag with a heavy thud. This also unintentionally crushed Cody's foot.

"OW!" yelped Cody as he hopped around nursing his injured foot. "What's in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes." Eva replied simply.

"She's all yours, man." Duncan said to DJ.

Although, truthfully, neither of them are going near that girl with a ten foot pole for fear of getting beaten to death. But Chris's attention was drawn away from the developing drama when an obnoxiously loud voice yelled right in his ear. Apparently, the next camper arrived without Chris even noticing. He's easily the most overweight guy on the island with pale skin, blue eyes, messy blonde hair that's almost styled like a mullet, and no visible neck due to how fat he is. He wears a white T-shirt with a maple leaf logo on the front, brown shorts, and a pair of sneakers.

"**WOO-HOOOO! **Chris! What's happenin'!" the boy exclaimed as he broke into a fit of giggles. "This is awesome! WOO-HOOOO!"

"OWEN! WELCOME!" Chris said with just as much enthusiasm.

Although it's hard to tell if this is real enthusiasm or if Chris is just humoring the big guy. No time to think about it, though, as Owen grabbed Chris up in a bear hug that caused a few cracking noises due to the host's bones being almost crushed by the loveable oaf.

"AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen practically screamed as he crushed Chris's lungs. "Yeah, man, this is just so…"

"Awesome?" Gwen guessed with a grin.

She doesn't know what it is about this guy, but she likes his boundless enthusiasm. It's needed in such a depressing world as the one of today.

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO!" Owen cheered before asking Gwen "Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh I'm sure hope so" Gwen replied with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes.

Gwen may like Owen's enthusiasm, but other than that, nothing here has really caught her interest. Not even when Trent smiled at her in a subtle attempt to flirt with her.

**"WOOOOO!"** Owen yelled

"You about finished?" Chris gritted out.

Owen calmed down a little and put Chris down which allowed the show host to dust himself off and realign his spine after that impressive bear hug. If he's being honest, Owen might make an excellent heavyweight wrestler if he put his mind to it.

"Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!" Owen said.

"Cool. And here comes Courtney." Chris said.

Another boat pulled up carrying a teenage girl who also has dark skin, but probably isn't African-American. It looks more like a really nice tan, judging by the shade. She has brown hair and black eyes, and curves in all the right places. Her attire consists of a sophisticated type of ensemble. A white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows with a gray shirt over it, a pair of green capris, and a pair of grey high heeled sandals.

She waved to the other contestants before being helped down from the boat by Chris.

"Thank you." she said politely as she made her way to the other contestants. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

"How's it goin'? I'm Owen." the obese teen said as he rapidly shook Courtney's hand.

A little too rapidly if you ask me.

"Nice to meet you Oh… wow!" Courtney said as she and the others saw the next contestant being brought to the island.

A devilishly handsome teenage boy with looks that could very well land him a modeling career if he loses the competition. He has flawless dark tan skin with flowing neck length brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes that a woman could easily drown in if she's not careful. Maybe even if she is. He's wearing a dark green T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. He also wears a necklace with some sort of charm. Dude is ripped, too. Easily built for both looks and strength. His appearance garnered various reactions from his fellow competitors. Namely the guys. Some were neutral towards him, some saw him as a potential obstacle in their side quests to get a girlfriend, since all of the girls here seem to be immediately smitten with him, and others looked at him with respect. They know it's not easy to get muscles like the ones this new guy's got. DJ should know.

The new guy flashed a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. A smile that had several girls, Eva included, swooning. And Sadie even fainted upon seeing such a flawless smile.

"This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island." Chris said as he introduced the new guy.

"Thanks, Chris. This is great!" said Justin as he and Chris fistbumped.

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." Chris informed.

To which Justin simply shrugged and said "I can deal with that."

As Justin walked down the dock to the other competitors, some of whom, mostly the young women in the troop, are still swooning, Owen decided to try and strike up conversation.

"I like your pants!" he said.

"Thanks, man." Justin said.

"'Cause they look like they're all… worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen asked.

"Uh, no. Just had them for awhile." Justin replied.

"Oh. Cool." Owen said before smacking himself in the head. "Stupid!"

The sound of a boat approaching soon drew everyone's attention as the next yacht arrived on the scene. This one is carrying yet another girl contestant. She has porcelain skin, scottish orange hair that appears to be a little on the curly side as it hung freely down her neck reaching her shoulderblades, and green eyes. She wears an ensemble of green and yellow clothing. It consists of a sleeveless top that has a small hole cut out to reveal a small amount of cleavage and is short enough that it exposes her midriff, green flip-flops, and a pair of short shorts with a yellow skirt that appears to be tied so that it's higher up on one hip than the other.

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!" Chris announced.

The girl started running off the boat with boundless enthusiasm. Unfortunately, that enthusiasm does not include being careful of where she steps.

"Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi - WHOA!" Izzy cried as she tripped off the boat.

She hit her chin hard on the edge of the dock before falling into the water. This caused all of the other campers to wince in sympathy as they witnessed that. It honestly hurt their own chins just watching that happen.

"OHHH! That was bad!" laughed Tyler.

Like you're one to talk, mister clumsy jock who screwed up while trying to water ski! Fortunately for Izzy, help arrived in the form of a genuinely concerned Courtney.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!" she scolded as she pulled Izzy out of the water.

The girl shook herself dry like a dog, taking a moment to gather her thoughts as she stood up from her little falling spree and near-drowning experience.

"That felt… so… good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this a summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" rambled Izzy.

"THAT is a good call!" exclaimed Owen about the lunch part of Izzy's ramble.

"Hold on a second there, campers. We still have one final competitor arriving." Chris announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our Master of Chaotic, and author of the most amazing Action/Romance novel series yet, Tom Majors!"

Arriving on the final yacht is a boy who appears to be about as old as the rest of the Total Drama cast. He has messy black hair, tan skin, and light blue eyes. He's wearing a black muscle shirt that clings to him like a second skin tucked into a pair of yellow camo cargo pants. The pant legs are tucked into a pair of black combat boots, and he has a brown belt with a golden buckle around his waist. Finally, he's wearing a cloak made of faux fur that gives off the appearance of a Dire Wolf's mane.

Tom jumped off the railing of the yacht and did several forward flips in the air before he landed on the dock with the grace of a jungle cat, his cloak billowing in the wind as he did. Several girls among the contestants, including Gwen, Lindsay, and Bridgette, looked at Tom with megawatt blushes as they watched his stone sculpted muscles, like his rock hard abs, ripple and flex through the fabric of his shirt. Tom gave everyone a casual wave as he greeted them.

"Hey. Nice to be here, all." Tom said as he high fived Chris. "It's an honor to meet you in person, Chris. I saw your match in Chaotic against the Bruiser, nice job! You totally recked his team with Ulfhedinn!"

"Hey, thanks, man! His Frafdo totally didn't see that Viper Lash coming until it bit him in the butt! Literally!" Chris said with a grin.

"Yeah. Peyton and Sarah couldn't stop laughing after seeing that happen. Oh, before I forget, I've got a little something for you." Tom said as he reached into his cloak pocket and gave Chris a book. "The latest volume in my book series before it even hits the shelves. Gold cover edition and signed by yours truly."

Chris had a megawatt grin as he accepted the book. Tom's books are among his favorites to read, and he's definitely saving this for later. And he's sure his cohort in these challenges is gonna like the book, too.

"Excuse me, Mister Majors-" said Owen before Tom stopped him.

"Whoa, I gotta stop you there, big guy. Mister Majors is my father. Just call me Tom."

"Okay then, Tom. So, what kind of books do you write, if you don't mind me asking?" Owen asked.

Tom smirked as he pulled out the cover art of his three most recent books and showed them to his fellow competitors. He was honestly hoping someone would ask.

"I write books that are of the action, adventure, science fiction, and romance genres. My three most recent publications include 'The Saber and the Queen of the UnderWorld', 'Journey of the Ancestors', and 'King of Earthland'." Tom explained.

Gwen's mouth dropped almost all the way to the floor upon hearing this. As did those of Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, and surprisingly Heather. They couldn't believe their ears and eyeballs. Standing right here, at this crappy old summer camp, is the author of all their favorite books. Gwen surprised everyone further, Trent especially, as an excited grin appeared on her face and she took a notepad & pen out of her bag and ran up to Tom.

"Tom Majors! It's an honor to meet you in person! I love your books and just have to ask, can I have your autograph?" Gwen asked.

Tom just chuckled as he took the notepad and offered pen before signing his name in near cursive writing with a flourish. He may not like being hounded by the media, but he appreciates fans of his work. After Tom gave autographs to Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather, Chris took a camera out of his pants pocket and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone! Before we officially start the competition, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone to the end of the dock!" Chris instructed.

Everyone did as instructed and arranged themselves on the pier to the point where they can pose freely for the photo and everyone can be seen. Chris hopped onto the deck of a yacht and got ready to take the picture.

"Alright, one… two… three…"

There was a clicking noise, but Chris seemed to realize he messed up.

"Oh, wait, forgot the lense cap." Chris said before fixing the problem. "Okay, hold that pose… one… two… oh, card is full. Hold on…"

"Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!" complained Leshawna.

"Got it!" Chris said as he fixed the problem for real this time. "Okay, everybody say Wawanakwa!"

**"Wawanakwa!"**

Everyone screamed as the dock gave out right under them. The group photo was still taken, but it showed the campers surfacing from the sudden dip into the cold water. The only ones not really bothered by this were Tom and Chris. Though for different reasons.

"Well, that was refreshing." Tom quipped as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Okay, campers, dry off and meet me by the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**And done! Phew, this chapter's a long one, but it feels so rewarding! I hope everybody enjoys this chapter, and if you did favorite and follow the story, and perhaps myself so you stay up to date with all of my stories. Also, I have some author friends who write fantastic content who I'd like to give a shout-out to. Mace sheperd, PhantomDragon99, and DJ Rodriguez to name a few. Go check them out and give their stories a read! Support their works! And I'll see you all in my next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
